Conventional vehicles often include a center console mounted in between two front seats. Such a center console is often difficult to access for passengers sitting in a rear seating row. Additionally, such center consoles are typically small and non-insulated. The rear seating row may include a bench seat for accommodating three passengers, or two rear seats. For vehicles having two rear seats, a rear center console may be provided between the two rear seats.